wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jude Maverick
Jude Maverick (Japanese: ジュード・マーヴェリック) is the central protagonist and player character of Wild Arms 4. He discovers his status as an inborn "Gene Driver," a person able to activate and use ARMs, after his home is invaded by military looking for the weapon. Jude's quest is mainly to keep Yulie Ahtreide safe while attempting to find and rescue his mother, who he was separated from as they were escaping. He learns more about the conflicts of Filgaia, the often-painful nature of being an adult, and the truth of his origins as a Gene Driver. Unfortunately, most of these issues are not resolved well for Jude, particularly the true identity of his father. Despite all these issues, Jude remains the bright, cheery, 'gung-ho' member of the group. Story Jude was born in the tranquil village of Ciel with his mother Ethelda Maverick. Eventually, as the Brionac forces take the village in an effort to claim a missing ARM, Jude, along with drifter Arnaud Vasquez wind up liberating the captured Gene Driver, Yulie. Unfortunately, Jude follows up this heroic rescue by activating the "Shapeshifter" ARM that promptly destroys Ciel, which he then discovers is an isolated orbital bio-dome and not a real village at all! At the end of his story, Jude retires from adventuring and becomes a forest ranger near his newly settled town so he can take care of animals. It is stated in the game's epilogue that the group never fulfilled their promise to all meet again, likely because of the death of Raquel Applegate. Wild Arms 4 Web-Page Bio A young boy whose will to overcome obstacles tends to manifest itself as pure recklessness. He is a bit immature for his age, but this was probably influenced by the environment that he grew up in. He wears a jacket that is couple sizes too large, which only adds to his immature image. Putting his will into the mysterious ARM weapon, he is the only one in his party that can utilize it. A first-time ARM user, his stance is often a bit awkward. He's also the first non-Drifter hero since Wild Arms 2.http://www.wildarms4.com/ Art of Wild Arms Bio "Bowtie Boy" The hero of Wild Arms 4. He can be a bit bratty but a pure and truly honest person atheart. He finds himself thrown into the wilderness when soldiers attack his hometown - an artificial shelter, as he later discovers. Bio taken from the Wild Arms 4 Manual An active, energetic boy living in a village spared by the war. When he activates the ARM by accident, he discovers that he is a "Gene Driver" -- an individual with the ability to exert tremendous power. Wild Arms 5 Jude appears in the town of Honeysday, tending to the animals. Once Dean Stark meets him, Jude will offer a sub-quest involving the rescue of a kitten. Skills Field Outside of combat, Jude is the sole player character regardless of who he has in his party. Battle Originals Force Abilities References Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms 4 characters Category:Cameos Category:Wild Arms: Million Memories characters